Lost In Dreams
by cute-girl10
Summary: Not even time cold keep them apart S&S Sequel to Send Me An Angel Warning sexual content read at your own risk you have been warned


  
**Disclaimer: Hiya all, I don't own CCS – never have, never will... so please don't sue me!!**  
  
**Author's Note:** Hi all, here's another ONESHOT for all of you out there! This one's the sequel to **Send Me An Angel**... S&S always... enjoy...  
  
**Title: Lost In Dreams (Sequel to Send Me An Angel)  
  
Genre: Rated R (for sexual content)  
  
Type: One-shot  
  
It's happened in/at:** In the mist of time.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was 19 years old, 5'5" tall of slender built. Her hair was the color of autumn leaves, soft and warmth of her reddish-auburn but almost golden with curls that flooded down her back and shoulders. Although she always hated it, men were amazed with its color. Her eyes were emerald green and could pierce right to a man's soul she had been told. How she longed for that man that could pierce her own soul, a man that could consume her just by a single look.  
  
As sleep swept over her, she drifted back into the circle of his embrace, the warmth of his strong arms enveloping her. She knew this is where she belonged; her life was by this man's side. A man who only came to her in her dreams, oh how she long for night time when she knew that she would be in his embrace.  
  
He called to her commanding her to come him, his voice stirring to her very bone. The low husky growl becoming coming closer, "Come back to me, my sweet Sakura, let me love you as no other can." Her heart pounded as she could feel the warmth of his breath on her shoulders. This man of her dreams, her Highland lover towered over her. His body full of muscles that were tight, his skin almost looked to be bronze and glistened. His dark chocolate hair lightly brushing across her cheek as he bent those sensual lips down to hers, She starred into those amber-golden tiger-eyes sucking in a deep breath. His lips curved up into a lustful grin and she knew she was his, even if it was only in her dreams.  
  
As he lips covered hers, Syaoran knew that this time she would not escape him that this time she would be his forever. No more letting her go, this woman he loved with all his might. This night she would be his and beg him to take her with him into his world. Nothing would keep them apart any longer. He was hers and she was his and this time not even hell could keep him from taking what belonged to him.  
  
Sakura melted against his chest as his mouth covered hers. His tongue parting her lips and engulfing her mouth, probing, searching for her tongue. His arms pulling her closer to him, pressing into her soft body to his so that molded into his perfectly. The hunger of his kiss demanding, wanting, needing, searching for her to return his hunger; soft moans of pleasure where devour by his mouth. Her arms wrapping around his neck, he lifted her placing her legs around his waist.  
  
Syaoran slowly releasing his hold on Sakura, she slid down the length of his body. He smelled of autumn-leaves leather and spice, male spice. Her hands touch every part of his chest, her fingers rippling down on his muscles. He moaned as her hair fell against his manhood. And when she placed her hands around him, he shuddered at her touch. So delicate and soft where her lips as she pressed them on his shaft, and then she took him fully in her mouth, kissing and sucking him, just when he thought he could take no more he pulled back up into this embrace and kissed her deeply. She grinded herself against him, her body was on fire and she needed him inside her, but her would not give in so quickly, he bent down taking her breast in his mouth sucking and nibbling devouring her flesh with his touch. Her legs felt as though they would buckle beneath her, he place an arm around her waist, pressing himself back against her. Moving his mouth, to her other breast and nipping at the tip, she exploded. Her body trembling, shuddering with delight, Syaoran knew she was be forever his. Nuzzling at her neck he whispered so softy to her, "That's it my love, take your sweet pleasure" and whimpering as she came, he held her to him, "Yes" he whispered.  
  
Sakura purred his name as she laid her down on the bed. Syaoran breath was ragged, as he looked her over. She was beautiful and she was his. Reaching out to him, "touch me", she told him. And when their eyes meet it was with such fierce desire and that devilish grin he gave her, branded her. He was going to do much more then touch her.  
  
Syaoran reached down with his hands, placing them on her thighs and parted her legs, slowly kneading his fingers on the soft folders of her thighs, she withered beneath his touch. He covered her with the length of his body, his mouth kissing from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes, again and again, until she thought she would die from his touch. Please, please was all she could say, until finally the palm of his hand covered her soft spot between her legs, the spot where she burned for him to touch. His finger parted her lips and gently rubbed against her nub, his manhood was rock hard and needed to be buried deep inside her, but not yet he told himself. Rubbing over her nub again and again, Sakura lifting her hips up to his touch pressing against his hand, and then when she was about to explode her removed his hand. She cried, please don't stop.  
  
The warmth of his kiss there between her legs, sent tingles in her body like now before. His fingers parting her lips and his tongue lapping against her nub as her pressed her against his mouth. Pressing one finger inside her, then two, then replacing his fingers with his tongue, Sakura could hold back no longer and as she came. Syaoran wrapped his hands around her thighs and buried his face into her, savoring her, drinking up the love that she gave him.  
  
He covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth as though her was fucking her there. He pressed the head of his manhood against her opening but held himself there. Cupping her face between his hands, his heart pounding against hers, he move his fingers over her lips pulling her lower lip down as he inserted his finger in her mouth. She moaning she sucked his finger into her mouth. Desperately trying to press him inside of her, but no he would not entered her. "Tell me, what it is that you want", he asked. "Tell me!!" he demanded. "You, I want you in me now", say pleaded with a voice that was consumed by her need.  
  
Syaoran let out a roar, that took her breath away, and he drove himself deep inside her. "I am inside of you now, we are now one" he growl at his nipped at her neck. Slowly her moved inside of her, her walls tightened around his manhood, and he stood still. Letting her grow accustomed to him, and when he pulled out of her, her cries of protest was covered by the hunger of his kiss, he placed her legs over his shoulders and drove into her, deep and hard. He was going to take her hard and fast. His balls bouncing against her sensitive flesh, meeting him thrust for thrust. Loving her like the wild beast that was burning in his soul, he devoured her.  
  
And when she couldn't take it no more, when her body screamed for release her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She cried out his name as she came yet again, but this time it was so intense, Syaoran shuddered was the wave of her orgasms washed cover him and when her could no longer control himself, he spilled his seed deep into her womb. Crying out her name again and again.  
  
Syaoran drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Stay with me, my sweet Sakura", he asked. Lifting her head up she searched his eyes, "You will forever be in my dreams", said Sakura as she softly kissed her lips. She knew that she would soon be awaking up and this would end.  
  
"No! Cried Syaoran. "Not this time. You will not leave me Sakura." "Tell me how, how I can stay in this dreamland of yours".  
  
He placed one hand over her heart and the other against his own, "Place your hands over mine and repeat after me, "Wither thou goest, there goest I, two flames flicker but from one ember; both forward and backward doth time fly, wither thou art, remember". A wave of memories flooded Sakura, however they were not the memories she remembered. A man watching her everyday, every minute... guarding her, protecting her... and somehow, she knew it was her love, Syaoran! Her Guardian Angel. Her head felt as though it would split wide open. Syaoran held her tight; she felt ash though as was spinning around and around. And then the darkness consumed her...she slept in his embrace, remembering all they had lost, all they would search.  
  
Sakura slowly awoke, feeling exhausted, but somehow every different. She purred as she felt those strong arms wrapped around her. "Mmmm," she said, "The man still haunts me when I am wake" And when those arms tightened around her, pulling her closer she froze. "I'll will not be haunting your dreams no longer, my sweet cherry-blossom", Syaoran purred. Sakura's eyes snapped open. Amber-gold met shocked emerald. All Sakura knew was that her mouth was moving but no sound came out. The rest was all lost. He was here... lying next to her... in the flesh... Alive!!!! Syaoran chuckled. "You look like a gapping fish, my love." He tweaked at her nose. "Syaoran?" Her voice was quite and apprehensive, as if she would talk any louder he would disappear.  
  
"Yes, my love?" he whispered back, amused.  
  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
  
Syaoran threw his head back and laughed. "No, sweetheart, you are not dreaming. You are very much awake!" he pinched her for reassurance but he got no more than a wince.  
  
"So, last night... whetever happened... was real?" Her eyes were becoming glossy.  
  
"Every single thing!" He assured her, as he wiped a single tear that flowed down from her emerald eye.  
  
Sakura paused her questioning to ponder last night's events. He had asked her to stay with her and then had muttered some weird words after her approval. Then she remembered the pain and flinched. That was the worst experience and she was not looking forward to it again. Then something else came to her mind. Memories. Not hers but somewhat hers. From someone else's point of view. Syaoran's point of view!  
  
He had been watching over her all this time and she didn't know. He had watched her get harassed by her classmates and she didn't know. He had watched her be intimate with herself and she did not know. He was her guardian Angel and she didn't know!  
  
She pushed him away from her. Syaoran's body jerked and immediately he frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked Sakura, whose eyes were now closed. Immediately the emeralds snapped open.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? I can't believe this. All this time..." she paused, muttering to herself, her eyes becoming glossy with tears again. Syaoran's frown deepened.  
  
"What are you talking about? You do not like it here with me?" He asked, his voice getting louder.  
  
"You were watching me the entire time and I didn't know anything of it. Why?" Her agonized voice had him softening.  
  
"You were not prepared for me, my love. I was only looking after you. Believe me, I wanted you to know I was there too. But it wasn't the right time. I had to make sure you were ready." Syaoran's voice grew softer with each word he said. He had known this would have happened sooner or later but he hadn't expected it to happen so suddenly that she was pushing him away without even an explanation. But he would make sure she got one, before she got too mad to listen. Her eyes were softening though.  
  
"The only way I could have been visible to you was through your dreams." He continued in the same tone. "And I took that chance. I needed you to love me as I had loved you all these years. I wanted to you to touch me, as I have wanted to touch you. Hell, I wanted you. I needed you. And I knew you needed me too. Now, please, don't get too upset. This is too a precious moment for us to be fighting. Sakura, now we'll always be together. Imagine that... for the rest our lives... it's gonna just be us."  
  
Sakura's tears ran free at that moment. She lunged herself at him, burying her face in his neck. He held equally as tight. "God, Syaoran. Think of all the time we have lost. You should have just presented yourself to me, then we wouldn't have been so lonely all these years. How is this even possible? I mean, I must be still dreaming, there is no way that this can be real. I must be just hallucinating."  
  
Syaoran chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "for the last time, darling, you are not dreaming. Ad neither are you hallucinating. If you were would I be able to do this?" he tilted her chin you with his finger and smiled at her. The moment his lips touched hers her eyes fluttered closed. This kiss was different then all the others they had shared. This felt more real. She combed her fingers through his wild hair. God, this was real. The brush of his tongue on her lips had her moaning. The battle with tongues was fierce and with passion unknown they contained.  
  
Syaoran slowly pulled away from her, stealing a few more kisses. "See. Now wasn't that real enough for you?" his voice was husky and his eyes full of passion and desire. Sakura smiled brightly for the first time that day.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." She whispered against his lips. Syaoran's throat clogged with emotion.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura."  
  
His lips met hers again, but his time they weren't intrusive or hard. He was kissing her with such tenderness that she felt as though she would start crying all over again. This time it was her that pulled away first.  
  
"So, where are we?" Syaoran threw his head back and laughed. What a question to ask after a kiss.  
  
"We, my love, are here, where I belong. This is my home and now it is yours as well. We will be living here for all eternity, if you wish. Everyone I know is here. And currently you are in my house, and in my bed." Sakura blushed at his teasing tone.  
  
"Eternity?" she asked tilting her head away from him so she could look into his eyes properly.  
  
"Eternity." He promised and sealed it with a kiss.  
  
He was hers.  
  
Her Protector, Her Guardian Angel.  
  
**Author's Note**: Hi all! I'm back. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... how was it this time?????????????????? A lot of you... actually ALL f you asked me t continue this. So I did. I hope y'all loved it!!! I know I had fun writing it!  
  
I know this is probably a bit timid for this cite, but this is only a fantasy.   
  
Until next time... **R&R!!!!**  
  
Don't forget to review now...  
  
**Cutegirl**


End file.
